The use of headsets to provide virtual reality (VR) experiences, particularly in computer gaming is increasing. As understood herein, VR headsets are typically worn by gamers for relatively extended periods. When worn properly, a headset should distribute pressure along certain points for comfort. If worn too loosely, too tightly, or otherwise inappropriately on the head, the pressure can shift to other points, causing the wearer discomfort. Further, a poor fit can make certain assumptions about tracking incorrect. For instance, if worn improperly the relationship of the device to the fees of the wearer may be incorrect. Alternatively, if worn too loosely then the motion of the headset may not correlate to the motion of the head directly since there is a hit of decoupling. High frequency motions may be absorbed by the looseness and abrupt changes in head direction may be damped.